Description of Core Unit Dr. Young will be responsible for the day-to-day operation of this Program Project Grant, with frequent consultations with Drs. Reue, Tontonoz, and Fong. The Administrative Core has been organized to assist the Principal Investigators in this task. An administrative assistant, Ms. Sandy Chang, is located adjacent to Dr. Young's office in the MacDonald Research Laboratories Building. The three major functions of the Administrative Core are: Administrative: This includes non-routine functions that require organizational skills and initiative, such as daily supervision of clerical and accounting functions, translating the decisions of the Project and Core Leaders into action, without an undue expenditure of the investigators' time. This often requires considerable communication and logistics skills on the part of the administrative assistant (e.g., to make all of the administrative decisions to redirect funds or effort, and to make sure that all PPG personnel affected by a decision understand the administrative changes). The administrative assistant will work on scheduling and notification for the weekly PPG meeting, and will provide assistance with travel arrangements and reimbursement of expenses. The administrative assistant will also provide notification of due dates for the Animal Research Committee and the Radiation and Biosafety Offices. The administrative assistant will also establish and maintain a central filing system and schedule seminars. Clerical: The Project and Core Leaders end up doing more than 95% of the word processing, but advanced word processing and record-keeping skills are required to keep the PPG functioning smoothly. Examples include formatting reports and manuscripts, preparing bibliographies, and typing memos and letters of collaboration. It is important that a competent administrative assistant oversee and participate in these routine operations and provide the discipline and continuity required for a successful PPG. The administrative assistant will assist with the final formatting of manuscripts and with the annual reports for the External Advisory Board and for the NIH (both scientific and financial). Accounting: Accurate and prompt accounting is essential for the financial health of the PPG. All personnel matters for the staff of the PPG are coordinated by the administrative assistant, including hiring, merit increases, and termination of PPG employees. In addition, the Administrative Core is responsible for ordering and receiving all supplies purchased for the cores and projects located at UCLA. The administrative assistant will record orders from the Projects and Cores, and then order supplies from the appropriate vendors. The assistant will also track and record the delivery of the orders, returning supplies that are incorrect or damaged. He/she will also set up and maintain ledgers in accord with university accounting procedures and prepare monthly status reports for the Project and Core Leaders.